Ivory Cauldwell
Ivory Aibreann Cauldwell is a half-blood witch, the youngest daughter of Lily Leander and Reilly Cauldwell. She is described as being honest and very intelligent, but often underestimated due to her being deafened at age six. She is notable as being a descendant of Harry Potter and one of the smartest students, despite her lack of hearing, during her generation of Hogwarts. She went on to marry Jace McLaggen, raise Waverly and Phineas McLaggen and leave Hogwarts successfully. After Hogwarts Ivory also managed to also regain her hearing, thanks to extensive but expensive magic and research; such an event left her labelled somewhat a 'miracle'. Biography Family lineage "The Cauldwells are an influential family―a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff? Typically unheard of. However, people speculate it's nice to see the pair with such a 'beautiful family' after such a dreadful war." ―An excerpt from the Daily Prophet chronicling her parent's aftermath Ivory came from a line of both half-blood and pure-blood families, one of those being the Potters. James Potter I, coming from an old and wealthy pureblood family meant Harry and his children from then inherited an incredible amount of wealth as well as the Cloak of Invisibility. Their family has treasured both family heirlooms, adventures and secrets. Through blood or not, Ember's family comes from one with many family ties, those connecting to both the Blacks, the Weasleys, the Malfoys, the Longbottoms, and the Thorns. The Cauldwells are also heavily connected to a line of banshees from Reilly's side (although Ivory was never a half-breed, leading to some form of jealousy), which have thus lead to Ivory's sister's half breed heritage. Either side of the family has, in Ember's later life, been chronicled in books such as 'Hogwarts: A History, Volume IV.) Early life Ember Cauldwell was born on the 5th of March to Lily Leander and Reilly Cauldwell, members of the Fourth Generation and two main participants at the height of the Fourth Generation Wizarding War; she was born hours into the morning. Like her older sister, Ember, when Ivory was born a christening was held by the insistence of her father. When Ember was born the Cauldwells had already moved to a home in Ireland by the ocean (this could have been related to his banshee heritage, and their general attraction to water, earth and rocks.) Ivory therefore grew up the youngest in her household into a family that had, thankfully, already put themselves together. Ivory as a child was easily persuaded, usually strung along by her sister's exuberant plans and bright nature. Ivory was six at the time when Ember lead her on an adventure in the forest. During this time, the pair found a dead body, which resulted in Ember's screaming (something that could have been brought on by natural banshee instinct, or general fright) and the deafening of Ivory. This put a general divide and tear in the family for a long while, especially when it was revealed by nurses and doctors, wizards and Muggles alike, that there was no returning Ivory's hearing. Ember was wrecked by guilt for years onward, still during Hogwarts, leading to her protection of Ivory and Ivory's slight irritation. When she went to Hogwarts, Ivory was hoping to get into Ravenclaw; from a young age she displayed intuition and a love for reading and knowledge. She figured what with being sorted into different houses she would somehow be able to be released from her sister's protective forces of nature. In doing so, she made close friends with Elliot Potter and learned to easily cope with lip reading, body language and facial expressions. Later Life "They cured my aunt's hearing a while ago. She hears everything now, can't even open their front door without her sitting up and falling out of bed like a cripple."' ―Her nephew, Albus, talking about Ivory After leaving Hogwarts Ivory was certain about what she wanted to do with her life, unlike Ember. She had adequate qualifications, and she was highly educated in almost every aspect of magic. By that time Ivory had a steady career in magizoology, something she loved (but still constantly underestimated for because of her lack of able hearing), and she ended up raising her biological son Phineas McLaggen. During this time Jace and Ivory split up, but ended up getting back together (Waverly, Ivory's new stepdaughter, appearing in the midst of the breakup). Collectively Ivory had a happy life and at one point, thanks to expensive technology and extensive research, gained her hearing back. Many people said that know she had the sense back she was keen, alert and much happier. Ember said that Ivory was always a very smart girl, she managed to adjust simply and easily. Physical Description "Short, thin, kinda bleached blonde, looks a lot like her mother and cannot hear a word you're saying." ―Elliot describing Ivory Ivory very much resembled her mother, Lily Leander, having similar facial structure features. She did however inherit her father's fine hazel eyes and knack for intuition. While Ivory could easily be pointed out as the child of Lily, her sister Ember was thought to have more inherited the looks of Reilly Cauldwell, their father. Ivory was thin and waif-ish, with pale skin, a pointed face and long, flowing blond hair with 'curvaceous volume'. Ivory was described as having 'smouldering stares and glazed looks', but could also be described as almost 'looking drunk in all her photographs'. Her glazed look was usually due to her unusual hazel eye colour, the same as Ember's, that looked a lot brighter than any photographic flashes. Not to mention the dark and sometimes smudgy eyeliner she experimented with as she got older. She had a small birthmark somewhat resembling a star on her right shoulder, aside from that having no other scars or permanent markings. She, like Ember, was considered to have "great skin" and never suffered from anything too drastic. Her hair usually frizzed during heated bouts of potion making, being naturally curly and ragamuffin-out-of-control. From her first to fourth year, Ivory was exceptionally innocent-looking, with her untamed curls and her dungarees and ratty yellow sneakers. However, during her fifth year her hair turned a much lighter shade of blonde, straighter and shorter. She started using darker colours and embracing her own personal image more (even getting a nose piercing), her warm personality being overshadowed by her new indifferent exterior. Lucky asked her if she was trying out for 'pirate wench', to which she tilted her head to the side and grinned. Personality and Traits "Men are never right. That's why women were invented to think for you gits." ―Ivory talking to Elliot Ivory is described as a sweet, sensitive girl, having many strong ambitions like her sister. However due to her hearing many people underestimate her, often giving her lesser roles and trying to, in Ivory's opinion, 'baby her'. This annoyed her to an extent, as she never got to talk much and have as much of a voice as she wanted. She was exceptional at adaptation, constantly living her life reading body language, facial expressions, lips and everything that was happening while her life was constantly on mute. Because of this she is truly very observant, knowing a lot of things that could be used to her advantage and hardly having a second look being thrown her way because of her deafness. Ivory's personality had many thick layers that weren't usually explored during the first four years of her education at Hogwarts. Her best friend Elliot was the only person who truly understood what she was like in raw and honest persona. However as soon as she changed her style, embracing more of who she was, in her fifth year aspects of her personality came more to light. Ivory is truly intelligent, book-smart and acing almost every test. She strived for knowledge and pure honesty, but she could be just as tough and manipulative as others. Some people might perceive her as careless, as she once jokingly said "You think people's comments hurt me? I don't hear a thing." While she would not resort to physical violence if someone wrongs her, she can often help scheme and be the mastermind behind several operations (usually helping her Elliot and Lucky out in some cases.) However, while she is tough, she is very sensitive and has been sheltered most of her life - when Elliot took her to visit Krims Way, the street he lived in, she tried her hardest to hide her uncomfortable feelings. However, she was very intrigued and is always open to more ideas. Sadly one of her more negative traits could possibly be her being described as almost a little pretentious and sneaky. Her mother, Lily, seemed to pass on some psychological manipulation and some cunning traits, although Ivory used her will sparingly. Ivory has a very soft side underneath her indifferent and glazed over exterior; she is hardly selfish and is usually a massive comfort for most people. Even though she cannot hear, she was one of the very few people Jace could actually talk to about his life. When she discovered Elliot's sexuality, she seemed rather excited and highly interested, but then casually indifferent, asking him if he wanted to go grab some ice cream later in Hogsmeade. (Apparently she smiled, almost identically to the charismatic smile her mother Lily used.) As she gets older, she commits selfless acts as Elliot's best friend and also to help her sister Ember, such as researching up half-breeds and trying to help convince her what she really is. Magical abilities and skills "You know, you can be kind of terrifying. Kind of brilliant, too." ―Elliot talking to Ivory during a Herbology lesson Ivory like Ember was a very ambitious, charm-smart witch who effortlessly exceeded in most lessons. She loved the independence she had whenever she had her own wand in hand, being able to do things for herself and be free from other's grips. Her sister had already set the bar pretty high, however, but Ivory easily excelled aside from her own annoyance. She was not a borderline genius, but she did well in almost everything - she adored knowledge, probably one of the reasons for her being sorted into Ravenclaw. *'Listening:' Even though she was deaf Ivory was an exceptional listener. Only her friends, family or family's friends came to her and found themselves going on a rant. Or in any case, they would not come to her at all: Ivory would just sit in the midst of conversations, going off lips, facial expressions, faces. Her listening was seen as very comforting and nurturing to most people and that was one of the things she loved about herself. But apart from this she absolutely refused to be a pushover. *'Observance:' Ivory was very observant, since she didn't have too many friends she would sometimes sit in her common room and just read people's lips, ominously thinking to herself and somehow finding out the depths of people's conversations. She knew a lot of people's business, and no one would even give her a second look because of her ears. She was incredibly observant and relied a lot on her eyes, never taking any of her other senses for granted. *'Apparition:' Ivory was okay at apparition, having patience when learning although she was not particularly the greatest at mastering it at first. *'Non-verbal and wandless magic:' Ivory became highly skilled at non-verbal magic in her fourth year, having studied it a lot and being among a few that tried hr hardest to practice it. She quickly became good at non-verbal incantations, so much that she didn't even need to say the words aloud for a wide variety of spells. *'Duelling:' Ivory demonstrated her fighting skill on many occasions, she liked the practice since it was something to put time towards. Plus being around Elliot a lot was a form of encouragement and intrigue, since he was highly duel-and-fitness based. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' Ivory was skilled in this subject, she was able to achieve an 'Exceeds Expectations' in her O.W.L's exam and it was acknowledged she was good at almost everything except from fighting off boggarts. *'Charms:' Charms was one of Ivory's favourite subjects, indeed some of her impressive magical feats being charms. She achieved an 'Outstanding' on her O.W.L exam and tried her best to practice a large array of protective spells. She enchanted her handbag with an Undetectable Extension Charm to allow her to carry more items in her bag than physically allowed, something her and Ember used a lot. She was also capable of casting a corporeal Patronus, a very advanced skill. *'Potions:' Ivory was able to brew the very advanced and difficult Polyjuice Potion. She was able to identify potions and their effects quickly after having only read about them. She was very intuitive in the subject and showed a little exasperation when some of her accomplices tried to cheat their way into getting the perfect result. *'Transfiguration:' Ivory seemed to be particularly talented at Transfiguration. She earned an 'Outstanding' in her O.W.L. exam. She could also vanish objects, which is one of the hardest spells taught at Ordinary Wizarding Level. Ivory was very skilled at conjuration, an advanced type of transfiguration; for example, in her sixth year, she was able to conjure a flock of canaries to try and cheer Elliot up during his depressive state. *'Study of Ancient Runes:' This was one of the only few subjects Ivory was simply 'gifted' at, especially in translating ancient runes into English. She earned an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in the subject and took it to N.E.W.T.-level. *'Herbology:' Ivory earned an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in this subject, thus showing she has great talent in this field as well. She was particularly skilled in spells related to magical plants. She worked her hardest in this subject because it helped contribute to her desired career in Magizoology. *'Astronomy:' Ivory was known to have gained an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in this subject, but she decided not to continue with it at N.E.W.T.-level. She often helped her friends and family do their homework as they often didn't remember the required facts. *'History of Magic:' Ivory was very interested in the history of the wizarding world from a young age. Even before starting at Hogwarts, she bought several books and learned them by heart, including Hogwarts: A History. She earned an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in the subject, which was hard to do, considering how boring the class was said to be. She was also known to take excellent notes in the class. She also studied other aspects of magic, including supernatural parts so as to help her sister. *'Care of Magical Creatures:' Ivory earned an 'Pass' O.W.L. in Care of Magical Creatures. The subject was practically imperative towards her future as a Magizoologist, but one thing that did stand in her way was her fear of hippogriffs. While she never truly overcame it, she managed to overwork it, and while she didn't get her usual exemplary mark in the subject she managed to earn her qualifications, knowing exactly what she had in mind to do. Relationships Family Lily Leander "Ivory likes magic. But not the abracadabra sort. The stuff where your mind gets working. She likes her kind of magic." ―Lily talking about Ivory Ivory and her mother shared a relatively close mother and daughter relationship ever since Ivory was born. Lily felt she was blessed to have two girls, seeing as all her life she had planned to use the two names 'Ember and Ivory'. She thinks Ivory, as well as Ember, is one of the lucky things in her lives and will go to lengths to ensure that her daughter wasn't as reckless as she was. During the war that plagued Hogwarts Lily counted herself lucky to come alive and carry on living, and she feels like she will go to any length to ensure that nothing will go wrong for her. When Ivory was deafened, it put a considerable tear that split into their family and Ivory couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty. Thankfully the matter was quickly resolved. Ivory looked up to her mother incredibly intensely, and Lily loved her daughter just as well, finding her daughter to be a gift, as well as having great intelligence. Lily for some parts seemed to pass on her psychological manipulation to Ivory, but Ivory used it very sparingly. Reilly Cauldwell ""Smart girl. We all know where she got that from."" While Ember was closer to her mother rather than her father, Reilly always had a closer relationship with Ivory. Whether it be because of her being the youngest or the one with lack of hearing, it was true. Like Ember, there was always a sense of security between Reilly an Ivory. Ivory has always felt safe around her father, but she found the sneaking around of his banshee heritage immensely irritating so she took it upon herself to do some research. Her research helping tie the knot between them as a family package, as Ivory seemed somewhat determined to not let any of them fall apart. She has always felt her father is more easy-going although he finds her incessant snooping rather odd. Even though Ember always asks first, she never hesitates to listen onto the story of how their parents met for the hundredth time, finding the idea that Reilly was considered 'a stalker' rather amusing. Ember Cauldwell "It was like an unspoken agreement. Ivory would keep on being herself, minus the help of hearing, and Ember would protect her until the very end." Ivory and Ember were sisters; the resemblance was close, despite the different shades of hair. Ever since the experience of Ember deafening her sister at such a young age, Ember had practically torn herself apart ever since then, feeling regretful and trying to drown the memory so she could move on. She admired how easily Ivory acted as if it never happened, easily smiling and doing what her sister wanted, not because she was intimidated, but because she was her sister and Ivory was thankful. Ember has always felt that Ivory had a much better heart than her - she's seemingly unaware that Ivory is incredibly observant and insightful, mistaking her for naive and often jumping in to speak up for her with an incredible amount of attitude and insistence. Ember wanted to be a hand to hold, a shoulder to cry on and the greatest sister she could possibly be. Even though the two were different ages and eventually had rather different social groups, Ember was always incredibly determined that everyone she was friends with was just as accepting of her sister too. Ember, at first, was extremely disapproving of her relationship with one of her best friends, but grew warm to the idea and was overjoyed once her niece and nephew were born - along with the event in which Ivory got her hearing back. Ivory was devastated at the death of Albus and she helped look after her sister during a time of need. Kouadio Flume "I feel bad. For him. Growing up in the middle of this. Whatever... this, is." ― Ivory talking about Kouadio while cradling him Ivory was not as close to Kouadio as Elliot was, but she loved the child all the same. Penelope once said Ivory would make a good mother, but it was only mentioned once. She always seemed a little apprehensive when it came to babies, but being best friends with Elliot seemed to require caring about the same things. When Elliot tried to smuggle the baby to Hogwarts Ivory admitted she thought the baby couldn't be in good hands. Elliot Potter Ivory was probably Elliot's best friend among his time at Hogwarts, and even after they graduated. Their relationship at first was non-existent, bonding merely over being in the same year - but halfway through first year, they became tight knit close friends: as they got older, they both realized how much they needed each other. Elliot liked having a confidant that wasn't Lucky or some random guy he had met, and Ivory liked having someone to talk to that wasn't Ember or some person that held her hand like a carer, acting like she was a naive little girl because of her ears. Although they didn't tell each other absolutely everything, their close relationship interspersed its way into everyday activities: talking, partners in subjects, being ridiculous, advice, being immature stupid teenagers who just lived. Ivory refused to judge Elliot on his sexuality, in fact probably being aware even before Elliot told her about it to her face. Elliot would sometimes be a little overprotective of Ivory, but only because the snide remarks about her ears from people in their year indefinitely pushed his buttons. Despite being in different houses there was no doubt the two had each other's backs. Among the drama, their close friend relationship was definitely healthy for the both of them. A cool innocent friendship would bring them both grounded, because most families were infamous for growing up way too fast living around magic. Lucky Peltier Lucky and Elliot, while not being best friends, had a great dynamic and considered each other to be something like brothers. The two were something of a rag-tag duo who engaged in Quidditch together (being beater and keeper) and occasionally plotted their way through some questionable situations through their time at Hogwarts. Lucky was also the first to find out Elliot was gay, and while Elliot seemed extremely hesitant, Lucky said, "when have I ever let you down?" When Lucky found out about Elliot's impeding psychosis and his general being as a person, Lucky felt it was his duty to go around trying to 'fix' him. But soon he accepted his cousin as the exact person he had always been. The two often struggled to find common ground; for all of Elliot's passion and hard work he never got the attention and recognition the way Lucky did. Elliot resented that Lucky doesn’t vocally appreciate his accomplishments and Lucky hates the pressure that’s expected of him, especially as he tries to deal with feeling 'stupid'. Tension would occasionally build between the two, perhaps building to an uncomfortable degree that would become the sum of fights. However, during one fight there was at least something cathartic emerging - Elliot expressed the frustration he’s harboring being in Lucky's shadow. Lucky genuinely missed having Elliot as a friend rather than a fellow fighter and explained although Elliot's thoughts weren't wrong, it wasn't his fault Lucky was older, his parents were more renowned and all in all Lucky was just more popular. Despite their relatively close relationship, the honest reality was that as the two grew up, the more different their pursing directions differed to the point there was no way of pulling them back together. Lucky had at one point stated to a professor in his seventh year, “my younger cousin, Elliot - but more like a brother - was just diagnosed a basic... psycho. You know, and– and every day I’m apart, I ju– I feel so guilty, you know, that I’m not with him all the time, helping. You know, and the only reason I-I stay is, uh… You know, I can’t help, ’cause I spent my whole life, uh, trying to help people, myself, my grandmother. And I have to start working for me…” Andromeda Mortan "No," Ember muttered, "Andie wasn't right in the head. You tell her one thing and suddenly it's like she's not there anymore. I miss her." Elliot felt contemptuous of Andromeda at first from the knowledge he learned of the war that plagued fourth generation. However, like many his eyes were usually drawn to Andromeda whether it be a picture or the girl herself whenever he saw her. Andromeda in turn wasn't too fond of him, speaking disparagingly of his responsibility and passionate attitude. She merely despised him mostly out of loyalty to her death eater background, a lifestyle of which she had developed a mildly obsessive infatuation. As such, Andromeda was scornful towards more or less anyone who challenged Andromeda or her loyalty. Regardless of his feelings, Elliot recognised Andromeda at times could be fearsome; while he hated her for her beliefs, he acknowledged she was also a "witch of prodigious skill, loss of self-awareness and no conscience." The two could not escape the family events which they would share (very, very occasionally considering the Mortans' hiding) though, in which the two would be forced to make mutual conversation. Times like these Elliot felt like he could sense some humanity in the girl, especially in the times she would discreetly, probably sarcastically, call him 'bonfire' or 'Billy Elliot'. He seemed to be affected when Andromeda died, although subtly, suggesting the two were either closer or Elliot wished they could have been. Illiana Craft "You're a lovely kid, Elliot. A good kid with a big heart with some rough times ahead of you." ― Illiana talking to Elliot Although Elliot found Illiana rather strange, he was grateful that she was a loyal character who brought some element of light sometimes. Despite them being cousins and attending several family gatherings the two didn't communicate too much beforehand. Elliot and Illiana became friendlier through Dumbledore's Army. After a lot of training and a shocking family gathering Illiana comforted Elliot over the return of Urya, telling him what was considered to be 'the blunt harsh truth' but somehow communicated warmly and comfortingly. She held Elliot's hand in the process and let him know that 'everything will turn out differently, if you make it'. Elliot occasionally defended Illiana when some students implied she was odd and not worth spending time with. Illiana tried to aid Ember in helping Elliot take his medication, looking after himself to prevent anymore psychotic episodes. The two, although their relationship was still rather vague, remained friends into adulthood despite Illiana being a few years older. In the case the two were closer Elliot might have felt like Illiana was a sister to him. Friends Other Jace McLaggen "I thought I loved him, and then he killed my son. I don't think I can forgive that." Ember was at one point in love with Darien Sr; she felt like he would give her the whole world Jamie Jordan ""Take three small steps backwards out of my home before I scream."" While Darien bore many similarities to both Albus and Mya, Ember was shown to hold a slight Amy Jordan ""You remind me of him. That's a good thing."" Ember and Mya shared an unspoken distaste for each other at first, until they ended up speaking more over a family dinner after Albus's death. Ember felt a sense of comfort because of Mya's extreme similarity to her son, and unlike Darien, Ember was instantly more accepting and Etymology Ember is an English name, more commonly used as a unisex name. In English the meaning of her name means 'hot ashes', something that closely resembles the boldness of her house and her deep passion. An 'ember' is a small piece of burning or glowing coal or wood in a dying fire. People with this name usually have a deep inner desire to use their abilities in leadership, and to have personal independence. They would rather focus on large, important issues, and delegate the details. Her middle name, 'Hazel' is a primarily female given name meaning "hazel", from the name of the tree or the color. It is derived from the Old English hæsel. It became a popular name in English-speaking countries during the late 19th and early 20th centuries, along with other names of plants or trees used for girls. Her father picked this with the intentions of picking an Irish name but changing his mind once he saw the colour of her eyes. The surname 'Cauldwell' is of Anglo-Saxon origin. The surname is also found in Scotland, and mainly derives from Reilly's side of Scottish and Irish ties. After never marrying Ember kept her surname and her son followed on in her steps. Notes *During her time, Ember was portrayed by three models: Ebba Zingmark, Holland Roden and Alyssa Campanella. *Ember took part in the Triwizard Tournament during her seventh year. *Ember was originally a descendant of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley through her mother, who was the granddaughter of Lily Luna Potter. *Her banshee gene comes from her father's side, who was a descendant of a banshee that originated from many legends, Auðrhildr Ragna. Reilly essentially hid this from Lily until Ember screamed - it is thought he may have actually known what she would be capable of, but he claimed to never think that the gene, so weak, would reach her. *She, along with the a few others at Hogwarts, was a half-breed. Her parents hid this fact from her with the intentions that she might be safer and not push any limits with what she could do. However, during the first four years of her school years, it's shown that Ember was insistent and confused, hinting that Ember herself probably knew what she was but denied it from herself. *It is thought Ember might favourite Musidora over her own son Albus because she had always said she wanted a daughter; but this simply isn't the case. Ember has always cared strongly for Musidora, but she would have given her own life for her son - it seemed that Ember, when she wasn't scared for him and his future, was busy reprimanding him over his attitude. *Ember's father was shockingly reluctant towards the idea of a club dedicated to half breeds, while her mother was incredibly pleased and fascinated - this would probably make more sense if the roles were reversed, but her father was worried that she would expose too much and land herself in a complete mess. Her mother, however, was hapoy Ember was being ambitious and going for what she wanted. *During her third year, she found out that she was actually allergic to peanuts. *Her theme song is 'Shake it Out' by Florence and the Machine. Trivia *Ember's main model, Holland Roden, also acts alongside Tyler Posey (a.k.a. Lucky Peltier) in TV show, Teen Wolf. *Her name means hot ashes, most commonly associated with oranges or reds, the colours closest representing to her house, Gryffindor. *Ember's original name was 'Ember Jannessa Potter', but this was changed once a family line was established. *Ember was originally supposed to get married traditionally, never formed 'Half Breeds Unite', met Darien, or taken in Musidora. Even the model used for her son, Albus Cauldwell was different. Gallery Lydia_martin_official.jpg Ebba.png Hollandtwo.jpg Ember_gif.gif Maisie_and_Ember.jpg Alyssa.jpg Part_one_ember.jpg Part_two_ember.gif Im_not_a_psychic.gif Prem.gif Scream.gif Scream2.gif 3971497-5af952cb4008b2039655c3e713a9bc1c(2)-1828983819.jpg Category:Mains Category:Fifth Generation Category:Gryffindor Category:Half Breeds